The Graveyard
by SeleTheBookHunter
Summary: Magnus has been called from Idris. When he's there he visits the graveyard / WORST SUMMARY EVER. (not as bad/sad as it seems). One-shot. Rated T just to be sure :) Post City of Heavenly Fire.


**Hello again! Well, I think I have to say this because I'm afraid people would not read this if I don't (I wouldn't ((yeah, I'm paranoid)), so... it's not as sad/bad as it seems :). I wanted it to be REALLY sad (I wanted to break some hearts) but I just couldn't do it that way, it's not in my nature.**

**Maybe there's a bit of OOC (? I'm not entirely sure.**

**I'll be posting this fanfics twice, once in english and once in spanish, because I want more people to read it :D Obviously this is the english version and forgive me if I have some mistakes (I think I haven't but one never knows), the spanish one is probably better written. All mistakes are mine.**

**As you all know I don't own any of the characters, the amazing Cassie Clare owns them.**

* * *

A long time had passed since Magnus Bane had been in Idris. To be more precise, one year, since the last battle against Sebastian and his army. The warlock didn't want to go back to that place. There were too many memories and losses to come back and he felt he could lose even more things if he did it.

_Sure, as if that was possible. _Though the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

After he had thought about it a thousand times, he opened the portal. He had been called, so he wouldn't have problems to arrive.

The feeling of falling into the void entirely wrapped him and, for a second, he wanted to stay there forever, but he knew he couldn't. A moment later he found himself inside the Gard in front of the Inquisitor, which name he didn't remember.

"I was asked to tell you that you will be request in about an hour in the Accords Hall" The Inquisitor said to him. Cold, not even a "hi". There were things that would never going to change, after all, he was a downworlder, and not any downworlder, he was the one who dishonored a great shadowhunter only because he was in love with him. "Goodbye"

_Meaning: You can't be here. _Magnus Bane lowered a bit his head and, without a word, left the place.

* * *

The High Warlock of Brooklyn was feeling small for the first time in his life. He had never been in a bigger cemetery. He had already been on that one, but it had almost duplicated its size since then. The dead nephilim of the last war weren't in the City of Bones, they were all there. Not only them, also the downworlders who had died during the same war had been buried in that place. It was the first time that it happened. It was another change. Maybe a good one.

He knelt in front of the Lightwood's mausoleum and left the bouquet of roses at his side.

_He's so lost, so alone._

Magnus surprised himself crying. Tears of pain, of lost, his, from someone else.

He noticed that the grave of an old friend was a few steps away from his position. So, he stood up and then knelt down again, now in front of this tomb.

"Catarina Loss, my old friend. Do you remember when you told me someday you were going to see me married and I just laughed? Well… I never told you, but there was a occasion when I almost did it." The old warlock laughed with sorrow. "Poor Alexander, that Lightwood girl almost makes him have a heart attack! Can you imagine it? An orange wedding?! For Alec?! He would have been dead before-" he paused. "There was a time when I also believed I was going to marry. Now I don't think I'll ever do it. I can't reach him, Catarina. He's to far away from me to reach him. I don't think I'll ever be able to have him in my arms once again."

Magnus lowered his head and stayed like that for a while. He was so abstracted in thought he didn't noticed the feet by his side.

"Why are you saying that?" That voice… no, it was impossible, he was somewhere else."Why are you saying you are never going to get married?"

_He's not here, it's only my imagination_. The warlock reminded himself, but nevertheless, he raised his head to find a extremely white skinned Alexander Lightwood in who's eyes you could see thousands of sleepless nights.

"I thought you were waiting me in the Accords Hall." That was the only thing he manage to tell him.

"I supposed you were going to be late, so I decided I'd better search for you where I imagined you where going to be. Why did you say you are never going to get married?"

Yes, it was Alec and he was talking to him. He was talking to him after one year of not having any news about the young shadowhunter.

"Because the only person I'm interested in marrying with is you, Alexander. And you haven't talked to me for a year. And you have been avoiding me since the battle. And I thought I was never again going to have news from you. You have no idea how many times I've tried to wake up without feeling affected for the fact of not having you by my side in the bed! You have no idea how many times I've tried to go on a date with someone, kiss someone, or even sleep with someone just to realize over and over again the only one I want to kiss is you and I can't!

Frustration invaded the warlock's body. This was a lot. A year. A freaking year! The only think he could think about was pounce on the nephilim there, in the middle of the cemetery, and kiss him to see if he could recover some of the life he had lost in a year.

Alec knelt down and looked him directly in his eyes with his perfect blue ones.

"I didn't talk to you and I'm sorry. I didn't because in the only thing I could think about was getting away from everything. I couldn't stay in The Institute. I couldn't stay in Brooklyn. I wanted to scape from all the things that reminded me of my parents, of Jace… " He broke off and a tear streamed down his cheek.

"Why did you call me then?"

"They offered me an important place in the Council."

"So?"

"I can't continue with all this, Magnus, that's why I called you. I thought things were going to get better if I left, but I was wrong. I need you, now more than yesterday and tomorrow even more. I'm always going to need you, because I love you.

Magnus didn't want to hear that, he wanted to hear something else. "What did you say Alec?"

"I said no."

THAT was everything Magnus wanted to hear, because he knew that if Alec was capable of refuse to a place in the Council after everything that had happened, after he had been disregarded and not taken into account, meaning, if he could leave acceptance because of the warlock, then it was true he loved him.

Magnus took the shadowhunter's neck between his hands and got him closer to his mouth. Then he kissed him. The two men's faces were wet, but it didn't mattered, they were together. It was Alec the one who broke the kiss.

"The roses were for Catarina?"

"No, she hated them. From wherever she is right now she's probably cursing me for putting those flowers on her grave"

They laughed and Magnus took the roses to give them to his only love.

"I will always be yours, Alexander Lightwood"

"And I'll be yours, Magnus Bane" Alec answered him while he dedicated him a little smile, the first one in a year. "Do you think they will notice if we leave now?"

"I don't think so. Somewhere special?"

"Just home. Our home."

Said this, Magnus opened a portal to his loft.

* * *

**Did you liked it? Please leave your review! I feed on reviews (and people...) *awkward silence* Okay! Thanks for reading :D If you've found a mistake just let me know ;)**


End file.
